The School? Percy Meets Max?
by Thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Percy and Nico get caught by the school...the second time for Nico...and Percy meats the Max and the gang for the first time
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

It had been about two months since the Gaian war was won. Leo was back, though how, no body knows. Thalia had been given a break from the Huntresses to relax with her friends after the war. I was hanging out with Annabeth, Nico, and Will Solace as friends in Central Park, not too far from Camp Half Blood. In a way you might call it a double date. We were deep in the trees around the park in a large clearing. by a large pond. Suddenly our hair started to whip around in a sudden, powerful breeze, like in the movies when a helicopter comes in. Our heads all shot up just in time to see a helicopter land and tons of...wolf looking men jumped out, trying to surround us. I saw Nico tense up for a moment, as if he knew what these were. I uncapped Riptide and attempted tp do what I did with every other monster, kill it, But my sword just went right through them like mortals. "Our weapons won't work!" I called as I ducked a punch.

 **Annabeth**

I rolled back wards, narrowly getting missed by by a punch. I looked over at Percy Just in time to see these wolf creatures jam a needle in his neck and see him pass out. I saw the same thing happen to Nico. " You know our orders!" someone calls from the Helicopter "Only take the two boys!" The wolf creatures picke up Percy and Nico and threw them in dog crates and started to take off. "You can't take out boyfriends like that without a fight!" I heard Will scream over the Helicopter, some waved at us, smiling cruelly


	2. Where are we?

_Nico pov_

I groaned slightly as I sat up. I had a huge head ache and my neck hurt as if I'd been stabbed there by something. I looked around and say I was in a semidark but all white room. my hands instinctively reached out and felt the familiar walls of a dog crate.

"No, No, no, no, no," I scrambled back, but hit a wall almost right away, nearly snapping my wings. I winced and sat forwards.

_Wait? Wings?_ you all may be thinking. Well...you know how i''d been in the Lotus Hotel and Casino? well...yeah...as you know i had gone to that military school or whatever it was right? well...before that...Bianca and I were here at this place i'm in now and they...the white coats... sorta...gave me wings...they're all black with a slight purplish hue to them. I can't remember the name of this place right now, but i'll let you know when i remember.

my heart was racing as I slowly started to rock back and forth in the middle of the cage. It was too small, the walls were closing in on me, I couldn't breath. Did anyone tell you? But by the way, i'm claustrophobic. I don't do tight spaces very well. I was hugging my knees to my chest so tight they hurt. I buried my head in my knees , closing my eyes tight. _just Imagine your not here, Nico, just imagine you're with Him._ i thought. I tried and tried but It didn't work.I was still here in the School _Oh right that's the name, the School_ tears started to stream down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them so I didn't even try, I just let the tears come. I was never going to get out of here. I was never going to see my boyfriend again.

Slowly but surely I started to fall asleep, tears still spilling down my face. I pulled my Aviator jacket tighter around me, grateful that they'd let me keep my clothes this time


	3. Chapter 3

-percy pov-

I woke up to a pounding headache. I tried to stand up, but whacked my head on something. I hissed as i sat back down, rubbing the back of my head.  
"Don't bother." i hear a voice say from next to me, "We're never getting out of here Percy." i look over and see nico, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, his head burried in his lap. i saw he still had his clothes, but they'd taken his sword. I glanced down and saw i was still wearing my shirt, but i was wearing completely different pants, ones without pockets.  
"Where are we anyways?" i ask,looking around the brightly lit room.  
"it's called the school. It's a DNA re-combatant lab" he mumbles, almost too quietly for me to hear.  
"Meaning...what exactly...?". he doesn't respond to my question. Suddenly a door i hadn't seen before bursts open and i see these wolf like men carrying a limp body. It was a a blonde haired girl and she was barely breathing. they throw her into a cage next to mine, locking the door with a pad lock.  
"Wonder where your sister is, Mr raven." one wolf man says as he walks back by Nico's gace, stopping in front of it.  
" she's dead, you mother..." he says, throwing in a few choice words in probably italian as he glares up at them. "βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας" he spits at the end. "Throw yourself to the crows" my mind translates. It was worse curse than it sounded.  
"Time for a little experiment, Raven." the wolf men said, opening his cage and dragging him out as he thrashes and tries to excap, but they were clearly stronger than he was.


End file.
